A quien tu decidiste amar
by Toon Csi
Summary: KOUGA'S POV Si siempre es un final feliz inuXkag en el manga o en la mayoría de los fics, ¿Qué es lo que dice el segundo amante de la protagonista?... Kouga se despide del amor de Kagome con este pequeño ONE-SHOT Dejen REVIEWS pliss!


(COMENTARIOS AL FINAL)

¡OJALÁ Y LES GUSTE!

**A QUIEN TU DECIDISTE AMAR**

KOUGA'S POV

La textura de su piel bajo mis dedos era tan suave, tan dulce, que parecía no ser real. Sin nombrar todo su cuerpo entrelazado de una mágica manera con él mío, demostrándonos el eterno amor que ambos sentíamos, nos movíamos con tal sincronía, que pareciera un ritual, un hermoso ritual de amor, la máxima representación que a la pareja se le puede dar de entrega, fidelidad y amor.

-Te amo. –Le susurraba de vez en cuando al oído, para volver a posar mis labios sobre los suyos o sobre su piel, sacando leves suspiros y gemidos de su garganta.

No lo hacía con ella sólo por sacar mi descendencia al clan de lobos, era simplemente el hecho de que la amaba, la amaba con locura, con todo mi corazón, con mi alma… con todo mi ser. Aquella chica de cabellos azabache y ojos color chocolate, me había robado el corazón en sólo unos segundos, cuando la conocí, ahora, ella era mía. Esa noche había dejado de ser señorita, para convertirse en mi mujer por el resto de la eternidad. De ahora en adelante, todo sería felicidad.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo, obligándome a encogerme para concentrar más el calor en mi cuerpo, pero la ausencia de la chica me hizo levantarme de un salto. Murmuré su nombre un par de veces, pero al encontrarme con los cuerpos de Hakkaku y Ginta, caí en la realidad.

–_Fue sólo un sueño… un sueño…-_ Me recordaba mentalmente. Haciendo que el corazón me doliera más, recordándome la fría verdad y el vació que había dentro de mí al no tener a Kagome junto a mí.

Emití un leve gruñido al escuchar los ruidosos ronquidos de mis acompañantes, los cuales resonaban por toda la cueva haciendo que el eco lastimara mi agudo sentido del oído. Palpé en el suelo a mi alrededor y agradecí al sentir un bulto de tierra dura no muy lejos de mí, que mis manos identificaron como un piedra. La apreté en mi puño, probando que fuera lo suficientemente dura como para que no se rompiera al impacto y la lancé contra uno de mis compañeros. Fue Jita el desafortunado, que después de maldecir, se acomodó mejor y dejó de roncar. Repetí lo mismo con el otro, sin embargo, estaba tan dormido, que después de 5 piedras, no se despertaba. Tomé una un poco más grande que mis dos puños juntos y la lancé con mucha más fuerza que las demás, dando a parar a la cabeza de mi amigo.

-¡¿Pero que…?! –Comenzó a decir, se sentó y tomó una de las piedras que yo le había lanzado anteriormente, con la intención de devolvérmela de la misma manera. –Hijo de… -Pero con sólo una mirada pude detenerlo, a pesar de la obscuridad, ellos podían presenciar mi furia, sin nombrar nuestros sentidos bien desarrollados.

Me dí la vuelta y me acosté dándoles la espalda, intentando conciliar sueño de nuevo, puesto que mañana, sería un laaaaargo día con Ayame. Aquella chica pelirroja estaba tan obsesionada conmigo que castraba en la medida de las cosas, lo que ella decía ser amor, para mí no era más que una obseción. Aunque claro, ese era mi punto de vista, pero al ponerme en el pellejo de la muchacha, no descubría nada más que una situación sumamente parecida a lo que yo estaba sufriendo. Sólo que para ella, su amor platónico no estaba actualmente con alguien más, no, YO estaba enamorado de otra chica la cual amaba a un híbrido. Vaya triangulito ¿No?

Kagome era la chica más hermosa que jamás creí ver en mi vida. Pelo café, ojos de igual color pero un tono más parecido al chocolate, hermosos, cada vez que me le acercaba o con siquiera tocar sus suaves mejillas, estas tomaban un hermoso rosado, tan peculiar en ella, le sacaba casi cabeza y media en estatura y su sonrisa me alegraba el día como si fuera un ángel perdido en este mundo, al cual, tenía yo la necesidad de proteger.

Desde que al amor había hecho acto de presencia en mi vida, no pensaba soltarlo jamás. Sin embargo, aquel híbrido me había ganado su corazón. El maldito perro la había lastimado un sin número de veces, por la reencarnación del amor de mi vida: Kikyou. Cada vez que le veía partir en la búsqueda de, según los relatos del moje Miroku, aquella… mujer, no, mujer no… _cosa_ hecha de barro y huesos, apuñalaba a mi mujer por la espalda. Muchas veces no estuve ahí, para romperle la cara al imbécil de Inuyasha y el doble maldecí por no estar al lado de Kagome.

Más sin embargo, ella siempre se mantuvo fiel a ese maldito híbrido, quien no veía que a sus espaldas, la pobre chica se caía en pedazos. Ahora sé el camino por el que ella optó, sigue sin gustarme la idea, pero esta fue su elección. Ella decidió esperar, averiguar si algún día Inuyasha dejaría el pasado atrás y la vería en su futuro.

_Y así fue…_

Es difícil asimilar que de verdad la había perdido: al fin, el mitad bestia se había dado cuenta del amor que la chica le profesaba, intensificando el amor que él le tenía también. No sabía en verdad si las cosas habían sucedido así, pero, las consecuencias fueron las mismas. Ahora ellos vivían felices de haber vencido a Naraku y que sus seguidores hayan desaparecido de sus vidas, la exterminadora y el monje iban a tener su tercer hijo, y Kagome… la chica estaba esperando el primer engendro, hijo del híbrido aquel. El sólo imaginármelos una noche tranquila… solos… desnudos y a el dentro de ella… me hacía querer volver el estómago, sin mencionar el dolor dentro de mi corazón. Sólo soñaba con aquello, pero en vez de aquel hombre mitad bestia, era yo el que disfrutaba de la dicha que sería gozar de Kagome, gozar de su amor.

_Dolor… dulce dolor…_

Todas esas declaraciones, sin indirectas, siempre le había dicho lo mucho que la amaba y extrañaba, que daría mi vida por ella sin dudarlo un instante. Me dolió saber que ella nunca lo había considerado en verdad, todas esas palabras, se quedaron en el viento, puesto que para ella yo era sólo un amigo, las pocas que llegaron a entrar en su oído, se escaparon por el otro. Desde un principio, miré la posibilidad de matar a Inuyasha, borrarlo del mapa para que Kagome fuera solamente mía, pero no funcionó. Al transcurrir el tiempo, me di cuenta que aún cuando el no estuviera, la chica le sería fiel. Sin nombrar la terrible depresión que sufriría, ella no era como Inuyasha y yo, si alguno de los dos la perdía, iríamos a matar al responsable de su muerte y le arrancaríamos la vida de la misma, o peor, manera de la que le se la había arrebatado a Kagome. Me imaginé lo que el híbrido haría en mi lugar, tal vez desataría su furia e intentaría matarme, hiriendo a Kagome en el proceso…

_No, no lo permitiría… no me lo perdonaría_

Y aunque pase el tiempo, no podré olvidarla, su nombre estaba tatuado en mi piel, ni siquiera la muerte misma me libraría del amor que yo sentía por aquella muchacha de ojos chocolate. Cada vez que la miraba, una alegría crecía desde mis adentros, impulsándome a besarla y hacerla mía. Cuanto lo deseaba, más no podía, si ella no me correspondía yo no podía hacer nada, más que cortejarla y enfurecer al mitad bestia que la acompañaba.

**Una vez le pregunté a un ángel, que cual era el peor castigo. Y él me respondió:  
-El amor no correspondido.**

¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer semejante castigo? ¡Qué se yo! Debía ser por algo muy malo, la consecuencia de alguna fechoría o un error en un pasado que no había podido recordar, aún. Pero, ¿Qué había hecho Kagome para que Inuyasha no le correspondiera desde un principio? ¿Qué pudo haber hecho tan hermoso ángel en este mundo para recibir el peor castigo, aunque sea por una temporada? Quise acabar con esto de una vez, quise matar a Inuyasha, descuartizarlo con mis propias manos, escupir y saltar encima de su tumba, además de pisotear su impura sangre, pero un raro sentimiento dentro de mí me detuvo: La madurez. Siempre me había portado como un niño cuando peleaba con él por Kagome, era nuestra rutina: llegaba yo, y saludaba a la chica cariñosamente, sin antes golpearlo, aterrizar sobre su cabeza o cubrir de tierra debido a mi carrera a Inuyasha, tocar a Kagome y decirle unas cuantas "cursilerías", y, posteriormente, el intervenía, sacando humo por los oídos y gruñéndome. Unas cuantas ofensas por parte de ambos y comenzaba la pelea, interrumpida a los tres segundos por la melodiosa voz de la mujer que yo amaba.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡ABAJO! –Gritaba de pronto, provocando que el ridículo collar de mi oponente brillara jalando a su dueño en un feroz impacto de fauces contra el suelo. A ninguno de los presentes nos interesaba si se había lastimado, sabiendo que si fuese así, se curaría en menos de lo que canta un gallo… claro, yo me podía curar más rápido y era más resistente que aquella criatura impura.

_Aprenderé a dejarte vivir tu vida, sin que yo intervenga, a menos que ella lo necesitase… es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. No puedo odiarte, debido a que te has llevado mi corazón, espero que lo cuides._

Mi querida Kagome…

Aquel hombre que ahora la acompaña, debe saber que no hay persona como ella en el mundo, ahora el teniendo acceso a su corazón, aseguro que ni el paraíso mismo es mejor… mira que bendición. Se lo triste que puedo llegar a estar, sabiendo que nunca será mía. No sé de donde sacaría el amor por Inuyasha de tan alta magnitud, pero cómo desearía que ese amor fuera para mí. Lo sé, son las reglas del juego, competí por su amor, hice todo lo que estuvo a mi mano para complacerla.

_Pero no fue suficiente…_

Si tan sólo tuviera una oportunidad de cambiarlo, las consecuencias serían otras, Kagome suspiraría con el sólo hecho de decir mi nombre, podría abrazarla y nunca más dejarla ir. Tendría esa singular figura de una embarazada, pero de mí. Un hijo mío, fruto de nuestro eterno amor y respeto por ambos. Entiendo que ella no es para mí, pero la sigo queriendo como el primer día que la ví…

Con un gruñido lastimero saliendo de mi garganta, me levanté y salí de mi guarida. No me molesté en no dejar que el agua que caía de la cascada no me mojara, si n que continué caminando arrastrando los pies por el cansancio y el dolor. Cuando estuve lo suficientemente al centro del pequeño claro en el que estaba la cascada, me detuve, cerrando mis ojos e inspiré hondo varias veces, disfrutando satisfactoriamente, el fresco aire nocturno. Podía diferenciar una aldea no muy lejos de aquí, además del olor de más mounstros que rondaban el bosque en busca de comida. Abrí los ojos al tiempo que levantaba mi rostro hacia el obscuro cielo y poder contemplar las millones de estrellas que lo adornaban, además de aquel gran círculo color plata…

_Tres palabras: Te amo Kagome_

Ahora le hago una promesa a la luna, quien es la única testigo de mi desgracia, una promesa de amor, demostrando mí derrota y mi madurez… Prometo no volver a derramar una lágrima por ellos… por ella. Sé lo felices que están, y yo no desearía nada más en este mundo que la felicidad de Kagome. Aunque pase el tiempo, yo bien sé que no la olvidaré, sin embargo, espero que estén bien. Viviré con este pesar hasta que mi tiempo de estar en este mundo se acabe, sin dejar de pensar en ella y lo que pudo haber sido de nosotros…

_Kagome… mi querida kagome… adiós…_

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

ESTE ES UN SONG-FIC. ¿DE CUAL CANCIÓN? UNA QUE TIENE UN PRECIOSÍSIMA LETRA Y SE LAS RECOMIENDO MUCHÍSIMO…

A quien tu decidiste amar - Sandoval

JAJAJA ¿Y BIEN? SOY MASOQUISTA, PORFAVOR NO ME INTENTEN CAMBIAR, SIN EMBARGO, ME… LLAMA LA ATENCIÓN (por así decirlo) EL SUFRIMIENTO DE LOS AMANTES DE LAS PROTAGONISTAS.  
COMO USTEDES HAN DE CONOCER, NUESTRO QUERIDO:

*Kouga - Inuyasha

*Ian O'shea - La huésped (aunque al final si se queda con Wanda… mientras… :S)

*Jacob Black – Crepúsculo (¡Mi pobrecito Licántropo! ¡Arriba team Jacob! No odio a Edward, pero Jake me parece mejor xD)

*Illia - La Leyenda de Zelda (Aunque no sé que pasa al final, pero hasta donde yo sé, Link no la quiere)

*Eragon –Eragon (Hasta el tercer libro, singue sin conquistar el corazón de Ayra, aunque el fuera el protagonista, sufre de la misma manera que lo otros)

Y DEMÁS PERSONAJES. ¿NO ES CRUEL COMO LOS TRATAN? SÓLO PÓNGANSE EN SUS LUGARES Y VERÁN QUE LA VIDA NO ES TAN DE COLOR ROSA.

GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJEN UNOS REVIEWS PARA SABER QUE TAL ME QUEDÓ.  
¡CUIDENSE MUCHÍSIMO!  
¡ADIEUS!

Atto. csi clneasmn xD


End file.
